


the patient is always right (wrong)

by Tried2walk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Hospitals, I have some rage towards the medical community, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nurse - Freeform, Nurse Finn, Nurse Kylo Ren, Nurse Maz, Nurse Poe Dameron, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Tags May Change, Twoshot, Unreliable Narrator, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tried2walk/pseuds/Tried2walk
Summary: It's illegal for alphas to work as nurses. Good thing Kylo Ren is a beta, and he just really loves his patients. Especially new patient, Rey. He'll give her all the love attention she needs, because isn't that what all patients want? And what good nurse doesn't give their all for their favorite patients?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

Stupid betas. Stupid betas and their nonhormonal bodies. Why do betas have it so easy? Betas can be whatever they want, no restrictions or red tape or anything of the sort. Stupid betas. 

All he ever wanted was to be a beta, but that’s just not his luck in life. He would be one of those self-loathing alphas from an all alpha family. Not so self-loathing that he would attempt to cut off his own knot though. Way to go, Uncle Luke. In case we weren’t nutcases before, well we sure as fuck are now. How Luke didn’t bleed to death is anyone’s guess. 

That was a large contributing factor as to why he changed his name. That, and the family name. What was in a name? Lineage, prestige, psychosis, alphaness? Loneliness, that’s what. Who needed that garbage? Ben Solo who? Skywalker what? Never heard of him. 

Kylo Ren didn’t have any of that nonsense, that’s for sure. Kylo Ren isn’t an alpha, just a simple beta nurse. A beta nurse who gets to be around all the pretty little omegas without being feared. Without being judged by his status.

Kylo doesn’t envy omegas like he does betas; omegas have it pretty hard too. It’s just that they’ve always been afraid of him as an alpha. Well… it’s not just omegas. Females, women. The delicate opposite sex. They always look so soft and fragile and Kylo just wants one. Or maybe two. More than one. Many. He wants all the women. Being a nurse gives him exactly what he wants. He can comfort and touch, coddle and take care of all the women he wants to as a beta nurse. Sure, his size might be a bit intimidating at first but as soon as they see he’s not branded with the metal band on his left wrist, they cozy up to him quite nicely.

His patients always love it when he dotes on them. Sponge baths, painting their nails because they can’t do it properly with a cast on, braiding hair, fluffing their pillows, sneaking extra pudding cups (chocolate, of course, women love chocolate), getting the extra cozy blankets, rubbing sore muscles. If his deft fingers stray every once in a while, what’s the harm? Kylo’s just giving his women exactly what they want, what they need. Love and attention.

That’s what it is. Love

Kylo just really really  _ really  _ loves women. Girls make the world a better place and he just wants to take care of them all. No way was he going to be able to do that as an alpha. 

Sure, he could have kept his beta status and been a doctor. Why do that when nurses clearly get more interaction with patients? Besides, no one cares about nurses or the work they do, so if he touches a pretty patient a little inappropriately, what are they going to do about it? A nurse isn't’ a big enough fish to fry, but just big enough to get as close as they want. 

He doesn’t think what he does is wrong. Kylo has always wanted to be a nurse, and he’s just very enthusiastic about his job, that’s all. His charge nurse even says so. One nurse vouching for another is all it takes to get the green light in almost any scenario. 

Particularly when it comes to young trauma patients being admitted. Kylo gets his way pretty much all the time now. He’s in charge of nighttime admissions and rooming, keeping track of all the comings and goings of his little charges along with their extensive medication lists.

Kylo keeps a list of his own medications he gives his special girls. His favorite is when they need lorazepam with 50 ccs of boh-ner. A little more than 50 ccs, if you catch his drift. He smirked to himself, reminiscing on his latest patient who needed all of his attention and assistance. 

“Hey, Ren! Great job with that new girl Kaydel! She seemed to really respond to your therapeutic techniques. Doc Kalonia said she’ll be ready for discharge earlier if you keep up the good work!” A fellow nurse, Poe, interrupts his musings by mentioning his latest and greatest. 

“Thanks, man. I appreciate the good word. You know I’m just really passionate about patient care and superior service.” Kylo practically sneers back. Poe’s too much of an idiot to notice the thinly-veiled call out.

Kylo doesn’t like Poe. It has nothing to do with his poor work ethic either. Kylo is pretty sure Poe is the same as him. Not a highly suppressed alpha working illegally as a nurse, no. No, the same as in, he takes liberty in touching patients. Poe is a creep and doesn’t hide his creepiness. The guy is always leering at any mildly attractive patient, male or female. That doesn’t bother Kylo as much as it’s the fact that Poe doesn’t do it because he likes to take care of others. Poe just does it because he can. Kylo is pretty sure the dude only does it because he gets high off the power, he’s not even subtle about it! Pretty sure the dude failed the MCAT three times and that’s the only reason he switched his degree from biology to nursing. 

Fucking poser. 

The creeper always makes his patients cry too, which annoys the shit outta Kylo. He may be suppressed beyond recognition, but it still grinds his gears when his wards are in distress. 

“So I heard the craziest thing. A cute little thing just admitted to the psych ward. Young. The crazy part is that they can’t tell if she’s a beta or omega. Too malnourished. They think it has something to do with being abused by her boss. Poor thing almost got crushed by some junk in a scrap yard and when they brought her in she wouldn’t stop moaning and groaning about pups. Can you believe that? To me, if someone is whining about pups or for pups, it’s definitely an omega.”

“What? What in the fuck are you talking about, Poe? No one should have been admitted.”

“Yeah, man. This to die for little auburn-haired girl just got admitted.”

“Who fucking okayed this? I’m in charge of admissions.” Kylo was trying super hard to keep his cool. Losing it would be a sure-fire way to draw suspicion to himself. 

“Chill. She’s a psych patient. I don’t need to deal with any more crazy than I already do on this floor. I thought you’d know, ya know? Considering you’re in charge tonight.”

“I am in charge,” Kylo practically growls, “and I wasn’t informed of any new patient being admitted within the last hour. Trauma is MY area. She should have come to me!” Poe holds up his hands in self-defense, backing away and rolling his eyes and the distraught nurse. 

“Whatever, why not go get it sorted with Maz? Better hurry though, I think her shift ends in 10. Just try not to make more work for me.”

Kylo didn’t bother responding, already storming towards the elevator on the hunt for his superior.

A girl asking for pups? Sounds like the one he’s been looking for all his life. Pups. Just the word sends his mind spiraling, working a million miles a minute thinking of what it would be like to have a girl wanting  _ his  _ pups. 

The bell to the elevator dings and opens to exactly the person he needs to see. 

“Maz, I’m glad I caught you. So sorry to bother you when I know you’ve pulled a 12-hour shift.”

“Oh, Kylo. Hello, dear. Do you need something, make it quick because I’m on my way out.”

“Of course. Why was there a new trauma patient admitted to the psych ward and not through me.”

“Ah, that. I should have known you’d hear about it and be unhappy. I’m sorry Kylo, but you know that psych nurse, Finn? Well, he just insisted on taking her. I’ve had a long shift and I’m not going to argue with a youngling. It doesn’t do any good.”   
“But but, you normally put your foot down?” Kylo stammers unintelligibly. 

“I’ve had enough for today, and the kid was determined to take her on his floor. Please don’t think I’m usurping your authority, I just don’t have it in me to fight tonight. If you want her so bad, go plead your case. In my opinion, she should be on our floor.”

“Well your opinion is all that matters, you know that Maz.” 

“Thank you, sweet child. Now get out and go away. See you after my holiday.”

The elevator pings again to signal their arrival to the lowest level and Maz is already at the parking garage door by the time Kylo realizes he didn’t give her a goodbye greeting. Oh well, she knows him better and won’t think of anything of it, knows his mind is already focused on his new patient. He’s going to tear someone’s head off. 

The lower levels are so depressing, with no windows and a weird smell of formaldehyde which makes no sense. Kylo never bothers coming down here for the most part, that’s what CMAs are for, running to and from the lab and cleaning instruments. Ugh. CMAs are the worst, he thinks to himself as he navigates the labyrinth of corridors looking for shitty Finn and his new girl. His. He already knows she  _ is  _ his.

He spots the pain-in-the-ass nurse at a med cart, annoying white scrubs a dead giveaway with a lab coat. Always think they’re better than everyone else.

“Hey, you.” Kylo barks. He’ll admit, he enjoys making a scene and using his natural alpha attributes sometimes. His size and deep voice come in handy every once in a while.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing admitting a trauma patient to the psych ward? Think you can pull a fast one on me just because Maz’s shift ended?”

“Ah, Nurse Ren. With that voice, it’s surprising you’re in charge of anything at all. Bring it down, will you? We have patients that are sensitive to alpha-y voices.”

“I’m a beta, and you know that prick. Where’s the patient and her charts? I’m moving her personally back to our floor.”

“She’s clearly having a psychotic episode and the psych ward is more equipped to handle this kind of patient. Back off, Ren.”

“You back the fuck off Finn, you’re not a doctor and have only been here a few months. She was brought in for trauma, TRAUMA. That means she’s my patient and I'll be taking her. Take it up with your superior if you want to fight me. Be warned, if you do, then I’ll be forced to mention how you only wanted to take on this patient because she’s a nice piece of tail.”

“How dare you? Get fucked, Ren. Maybe I should admit you to this floor because you’re clearly crazy if you think you’re going to be back off with Rey.”

“Rey, is it? Sounds like there’s some personal investment there. That’s against hospital policy.”

Finn looked taken aback. Looks like he really did slip, Kylo thinks.

“Room numbers?”

“2187”

“Have a shitty shift, nurse. See you again hopefully never.” Kylo just can’t help but snark and gloat just a little bit. He doesn’t like to be cowed by ball-less psych nurses. 

He hears her before he even reads the room number.

“Pups!” A large wail rings through the empty hallway. The sound sets Kylo’s teeth on edge. It makes him want things. Dark things.

When he enters the room, Aphrodite herself greets him. A tan little thing of a girl lays in the bed, the most adorable trio of buns atop her head.

As he steps closer, he can see a beautiful pattern of freckles strewn about across her collarbone. She looks up as he moves to the side of the bed and checks the cords that have her hooked up. This close, he can see some bruising on her neck and face.

“Pups?” She asks innocently, tone hushed and beautiful hazel eyes swimming with unshed tears.

“Shh, little one. No need to fret, I’ll get you all taken care of as soon as we move you to where you truly belong.” By my side, his mind supplied. 

“Where are the pups?” She wails a little louder. “I need my puppies.” 

“I’m going to get you pups. I’ll get you everything you need.” This answer seems to pacify her, so Kylo snuggles her up in blankets and fluffs her pillows to make her comfortable for the small trip to his floor. She snuffles into his loving movements as tucks the blankets up to her chin.

“Don’t need you getting a chill now do we, dear one? That’s a good girl, getting a cozied in for me.”

She’s absolutely perfect in every way.

“Don’t leave me.” She whispers as her eyes flutter closed, drifting off without any drugs. His little one, he can’t wait to give her all the love and attention she needs. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.. I don't have a great excuse for not updating. It's weirdly hard to motivate yourself to write when you have all this free time? Being unemployed is weird.
> 
> I shouldn't have to say it but please read the warnings/tags. You can decide if Rey is an omega or not. I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry about the wait.

Some nurses will say that they’re grumpy or rude to patients because they’re overworked and underpaid. Kylo doesn’t understand that BS. If that’s your excuse for mistreating patients, he thinks, then get the fuck out of nursing and pick a different field. Betas can be anything, do anything. Why not just go somewhere else if you don’t like the compensation? Kylo didn’t choose this path because of the money (he does get a pretty decent salary, even if it requires working every other holiday) or for the 4 day work week. No, it wasn’t for any of those petty reasons. 

It wasn’t just to help people either. One of Kylo’s favorite professors at university told the lecture hall once “If helping people is the only reason you want to be in medicine, choose a different field.”, and that professor wasn’t wrong. 

“I’m going to fix you right up,” he whispers to his barely conscious patient, “I know just how to take care of you.”

He carts her through the hospital and up to his floor, the little ding of the bell feels like the start of a countdown. He feels heat start to pool in his lower belly at the sound, blood flowing south. Kylo seals off his mounting desire like a Babcock clamp, he needs to focus on the job before anything else.

He guides the gurney to the farthest room at the end of the floor, it’s larger than most with windows on two walls instead of just one. It’s his favorite place on his floor, it’s a room that’s hardly used and during his breaks, he likes to stand in front of the floor-length window and gaze out into the darkness. He’s never brought a girl before, but something about this patient, this Rey, feels like it needs to be special. He wants to share something with her. 

Getting her all situated in the bed, he goes to the closet and pulls out more pillows and blankets for her. He’s been hoarding the nicer ones in this room. 

“Mmmm….nest…” Rey mumbles out as he stacks blanket upon blanket on top of her. 

“Are you an Omega?” He asks, “Can you tell me, small one?” 

Instead of answering, the girl snuffles her face into the soft bedding. It doesn’t matter to him either way.

“I’ll be right back, gonna get you some stuff from the med cart.”

He had perused her chart on the elevator ride up, and it appears everything with her was all taken care of. A little propofol to knock her out and set her wrist. A good catalog of pain prescriptions. No traumatic pneumothorax, which was surprising. High calorie, high protein diet ordered for her one week stay minimum. Protein, huh? Well that’s what his patient wants, and the patient is always right, aren’t they? Protein and a little TLC. Kylo would never deny a patient what they needed. 

He quickly swipes a few pre-loaded syringes and is back by his patient’s side. She’s just so… pretty. Tiny and adorable, and she _needs_ him. Needs his help, his love, to feel better.

Reaching out a hand, he lightly caresses a rosy cheek. Whether it’s from heat from infection, heat from the layers of blankets, heat from his proximity, or simply just heat, he doesn’t know. He’s just going to give her what he wants.

“I’m going to give you what you want, what you need. And you’re going to be so good aren’t you?”

“Yes, I’m going to be good. So good for you.”

The magic words. That’s exactly what he needs to hear, it lights a fire within him he thought long dormant from medicinal therapy. An attempt to rise his alpha from its deep slumber.

“Okay, sweet kitten. May I touch you?” Consent was always important in the medical field, especially before ‘procedures’. 

She, Rey, shyly nods. Eager to whatever is to come, because she knows she wants it. She needs it. 

“Can you say it out loud please, sweetheart? To be a good nurse and give you everything you need, I need to hear it.”

“Please touch me,” she mewls the magic words.

He swipes a thumb under her eye, collecting the bit of moisture there and wiping it away. She nuzzles into the palm cupping her cheek, releasing a satisfied sigh. The little puff of air shouldn’t be so exciting, but it is, and he can’t help himself as he seels his plush lips over hers. It’s soft, barely-there pressure. Not enough for her, Rey wraps her arms around him, eager for what’s to come. She wants more, he can taste it. He removes her arms from around him. Holding her small hands in his giant ones, he uses a finger to tap the IV coming from her wrist.

“Not yet, my adorable patient. It’s my job to take care of you. So what that means is I can’t have you accidentally ripping out your IV.” The words don’t register with her at all, a glazed expression on her face. She’s too adorable to resist so he leans closer to kiss her again. There is so much heat in this second kiss, it draws him onto the bed. She sinks into pillows and blankets he provided and his lips give chase. Bearing his weight on his hands and knees, he cages her in and plunders her mouth with his tongue. Nipping and sucking, she matches everything he gives her. It’s intense and trills of pleasure shoot down to his painfully hard cock. He moves down her mouth, placing kiss after sultry kiss along her chin and jaw, down her neck to suck on her pulse point. Can’t leave any marks, though. Her bruises have already been marked down in her chart. But what’s a few more?

He gives her a sharp nip to the clavicle when he feels her start squirming and thrusting up to grind on his erection.

“Eager little vixen, aren’t you?”

“Pup me,” she cries in answer.

“Well if that’s what ails you, I can certainly fix that.”

Satisfied with the attention he’d given her slender neck and protruding collarbone, he suddenly rucks up the thin medical gown to exposure small yet supple breasts. 

“Perfect,” he breathes, “just my size.”

The sudden exposure has the dusty peaks hardening and he latches like a starving babe, laving his tongue over and over. He pays equal attention to both, trailing his talented tongue between the two mounds, her little gasps and moans only spurring him on. While his mouth does magic on her breasts, his hands slide gently down her torso while his thumbs rub soothing circles into her taunt sides. 

“Relax, baby,” he mumbles into her skin. 

She has been good up to this point, keeping her hands up near her head and fisting the soft bedding to keep her from using them. She must have had enough teasing, because her non-IV hand is suddenly tangled in his thick hair, making feeble attempts to shove his head further south. He takes the hint and lets her guide him where she needs him. Corse, unruly hair tickles his nose right before his vixen slams his mouth onto her pelvis. 

The heady scent of female arousal fills his nostrils as he inhales deeply. He’ll never be tired of that scent and there’s almost a citrusy undertone his girl that makes his mouth water. A swift lick to her slit and his eyes roll back in his head at the taste. He’s in love, he’s sure of it. This whiny, needy, slip of a girl is it for him. This is the one he wants forever. He eats her out like it’s a literal crime to ever not be swiping away are her folds. The most adorable little clit peaks out and he wraps his lips around it and _sucks_. A little whirl of his tongue and she shoots off, arching up and closer to those sinful lips as the intensity of her orgasm rockets through her. A high pitched keen accompanies the tremors wracking her body and if there was anyone in the hall of this wing, they definitely heard her sensual love sounds.

Kylo gazes upon her face, her eyes closed in ecstasy and sweat beading along her hairline. He’s never seen a girl so utterly wrecked to perfection. As she settles back into herself, her eyes flutter open and the heat and intensity in those hazel eyes have dimmed none. Rucking his scrub pants down just enough to free his erection, he climbs up her body once more. Quickly, to hide his large member from her heated gaze, he takes her face in his hands again and kisses her. No reason for her to get a good view of him before the act; better to not send her heart monitor blaring. While still ravaging her mouth, he takes his cock in hand. Slicking the tip with her essence, he thursts once, twice, making sure to hit her clit before he notches at her entrance.

“In. Now. Pup me,” Rey moans between their mouths.

He doesn’t need to be told twice, he pushes slowly into her wet molten heat. It’s tight. Too tight. He can’t go forward anymore so he eases back just a slow before give a soft, shallow thrust. Slowly he works her open, molding her velvet walls to his girthy length. Finally, he’s seated within her and he can’t help but look down to where they’re joined. This tiny little thing taking him so well, he says so. He looks back at her face and her eyes are scrunched shut. He can’t have that, so he places light kisses all along her face while he waits for her to relax. Not but a few moments later, her eyes open and she gives him a small nod. Taking it as unfettered permission, he begins to move at a snail's pace with barely any force behind his motions. As a small smile spreads across her face, he picks up his pace. Small noises slip past her lips and he goes a little harder, strong enough to give petite mounds a jiggle with every thrust.

He’s sweating, biting his lip to stave off his orgasm, and the wet sounds of flesh meeting mix with the beeping of her heart monitor. Her moans and his grunts join in to make a symphony of sex in the hospital room. Burying his face into Rey’s neck and shoulder, he huffs small breaths that match hers. His hair is sticking to skin, and he doesn’t if it’s his or hers. He can’t hold on much longer.

He snakes a hand down to circle swollen bud as shine whines obscenely into his ear. They’re way too loud, he knows it. No one would dare come check though. This is his job, his. He provides for his patients.

Rey’s walls clench down hard and that’s it. He follows her over the edge and kisses her through it, trying to stifle their love-making sounds as he shoots rope after rope into her. She snuffles her face into his and releases a contented sigh. He nuzzles her back and places a quick kiss on her swollen lips. So perfect. Leaving back, he swipes a hand through his sweat-slicked hair and tucks his spent member back into his scrub pants. His little vixen looks so gorgeous, a sex-stupid grin and lazy look adoring her glistening face. Thoroughly pleased with himself, Kylo clambers off the bed and pulls the hospital gown back into place, hiding the evidence of what he’d just done from any staff that might come bother her. He’ll make a note in her file that makes sure he’s her attending. He tucks her in before he swipes a syringe from where he’d placed it on the nightstand. Uncapping it, he leans over to kiss his girl’s sweaty forehead.

He plunges the needle into the IV port and whispers, “A little something to send you off and keep you calm. We don’t need you making a fuss now, but you’re a good girl, aren’t you? Such a good girl. You’re going to stay good for me the whole time, aren’t you? And when you’re released, I think I’ll take you home and keep you to myself forever.” She lets out a groggy sound he can’t quite make out.

“Shh, my vixen. Rest now and dream of pups. Nurse Kylo is going to take care of you so you’re all better.”

Because that’s what he does, just what all good nurses do. Kylo gives his patients what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually work in the medical field. Used to work on the gen med/surg floor in a hospital, and I hated it lol. Not like anyone cares but *shrugs shoulder* meh.


End file.
